End of the Line?
by ElementalKitty
Summary: Sinbad, Bryn, Wrongar, and an OC are stranded on an island. Sinbad is injured, so when they're captured what will they do? You'll have to read and review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a story I wrote when I was thirteen. It's not very good, but I decided to post it here in hopes somebody might be entertained. It should only be about six or seven chapters. This was my first Sinbad fic(i've actually written quite a few), so please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for Ty. And i'm definately not making any money off of it.

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful summer morning. Sinbad was talking to Bryn happily, and Doubar was examining Firouz's latest invention. Ty and Wrongar were conversing in sign language below deck. But then for no apparent reason, as Ty and Wrongar came above deck, the ship gave an almighty lurch. Of course Sinbad, Bryn, Ty, and Wrongar were tossed over board.

"Where are we" asked Bryn nervously.

"I don't know, but where are Sinbad and Wrongar" said Ty. "We should keep moving, who knows what is out there".

"I agree".

"And we have to find the others".

Of course what they didn't know was that Sinbad was badly injured, and the island was all but deserted.

"I think I see something moving" said Ty quietly.

"Let's get a closer look, but not too close" said Bryn cautiously. As they crept closer Bryn realized who it was. "Oh, thank Alla. It's Sinbad and Wrongar".

"Wrongar is Sinbad alright, why ain't he awake" asked Ty fearfully when they reached them.

Wrongar signed his story to Ty, who translated for Bryn. According to Wrongar Sinbad had been tossed against a bunch of rocks. It seemed obvious that Sinbad could be hurt very badly. To everyone's dismay, Ty, who was always fearless was letting it be known she was only 10 years old. It was obvious she was worried and scared. For the first time Bryn thought of her as a little girl, not her all powerful teacher.

"What are we going to do" demanded Bryn.

"We could wait here and hope Doubar and Firouz find us" suggested Ty, "or we could try to find a way off of this island".

"It might do more harm than good to move Sinbad".

"Wrongar says him and I should go look for help" translated Ty, "he says you should stay with Sinbad".

"Okay, but be careful."

After they left Bryn whispers, "I hope they'll be safe, I hope we'll be safe", to the unconcious Sinbad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm kind of lazy and tend to procrastinate. I should have the rest of the story up fairly quickly. Thank you to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Is in the first chapter.

Chapter** 2**

Meanwhile on the ship Doubar was combing the water for any sign of them, while Firouz was making suggestions for what made the ship lurch. But neither of them was having much luck. Just as Doubar was about to give up he spotted the island. Immediately Firouz began preparing the longboats, and Doubar chose a couple of crew members to go ashore with them.

"Do you really think we're going to find help on this island" asked Ty doubtfully. Ty frowned when Wrongar shook his head in response. "Maybe, if we're lucky, Doubar and Firouz will find this island and save us" Ty continued hopefully. At Wrongar's agreement Ty decided they should go back. Ty thought Bryn might need their help. Wrongar agreed.

Upon their return Ty and Wrongar discovered that Sinbad's condition hadn't changed, and that Bryn had seen no one. It was starting to get dark and cold, so Wrongar went to gather firewood. While he was gone Ty and Bryn tried to find something for the three of them to eat.

A ways down the beach Doubar and Firouz had landed. But they had to make camp for the night since it was already dark. They planned to start the search in the morning.

"I'm freezing and I'm hungry" Ty complained loudly, "I wish Wrongar would hurry up."

"Yeah, well my sense of the island being unoccupied has changed" said Bryn nervously.

"Can you sense whether or not they're friendly?"

"I sense both friendly, and unfriendly occupants."

"Well the only thing I can sense is Wrongar, you, and just barely Sinbad."

"Well then try harder, and maybe you'll be able to sense what I sense" scolded Bryn.

"I don't think... Look, Wrongar's back."

"Good you found firewood; we found some apples" Bryn says to Wrongar. Wrongar signs that he saw some unfriendly looking men in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Ty, and I am in no way profiting from this.

**Chapter 3**

"I wish Bryn was here", said Doubar, "that way we'd know if there was anyone out there."

"Well I wish Sinbad were here", added Firouz with a sigh, "he always has the best plans in situations like this."

"Well I wish we were all back on ship, this places gives me the creeps", said one of the crewmen.

"We all best get to sleep; we'll start looking tomorrow", stated Doubar. "Taheeb you take the first watch, and Firouz you take the second."

xxxXXXxxx

Meanwhile the raiders were planning an attack on Sinbad, Bryn, Wrongar, and Ty. They waited until everyone except Wrongar was asleep, they didn't want to deal with any witches. They were swift and silent in their attack and easily subdued their prisoners.

xxxXXXxxx

Ty woke slowly and glanced around taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we", She asked looking to Bryn.

"No talking", yelled a loud angry voice.

As soon as Bryn heard the man's footsteps fade a bit she answered. "I believe we are now the prisoners of sea raiders", Bryn responded in answer to Ty's question.

"Are sea raiders like pirates?" asked Ty worriedly.

"Yes."

"What did they do with Sinbad?"

"He's right over there with Wrongar", answered Bryn pointing, "they're both fine."

"I think I have an idea for an escape", whispered Ty after a few minutes of silence, "but it won't work unless they feed their prisoners. If not we'll have to find another way to get them to open the cage; I just need to figure out a way to get Wrongars attention. I can't let the guards see me."

"Well you better hurry up and do it before they come back kid", stated Bryn glancing around. "We'll be in trouble if they catch you."

Ty took one last look around to be sure they were alone and then informed Wrongar of their plan. She didn't know if the plan would work, but she hoped it would.

xxxXXXxxx

"Come on Firouz get up, we have to go", said Doubar nudging Firouz with his foot. "The others could be in trouble."

"Last night I heard men moving through the woods", commented Taheeb, "it sounded as if they taking prisoners to a camp."

Then we should check it out, they might have camped near here", suggested Firouz finally having gotten up. "The others could be the prisoners."

So they went in search of the camp. They finally found a camp about an hour later, but it was abandoned. They found blood and a necklace that confirmed that their friends had been there.

"It looks as if a dozen or so men came in the night and caught them, but there's no sign of a struggle", stated Doubar studying the camp carefully.

"Well, these boot prints should be easy enough to follow", observed Firouz looking at the obvious trail the raiders had left.

xxxXXXxxx

A little later that day, just before noon, Sinbad awoke to strange surroundings, a major headache, and a few other aches. He was surprised to realise that he was in a cage with Wrongar, and that the girls were in a cage opposite them. Wrongar signed for him to stay quiet and proceeded to tell him the plan.

Elsewhere Doubar, Firouz, Taheeb, and another crew member were making their way towards the pirate camp. They were making a plan as they went.

Back at the camp the pirates were planning to give their prisoners a last meal. Then they planned on taking their valuables and disposing of the prisoners.

xxxXXXxxx

"The captain told me give this to you prisoners", said the guard holding two trays of food.

"Why thank you", said Sinbad sincerely, "could you bring it in?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt", answered the guard hesitantly. It was the last thing the guard said; as soon as he opened the door Sinbad knocked him unconscious.

"I guess it hurt after all", said Sinbad with a smirk, "Wrongar, release Bryn and Ty."

"Let's get out of here right now", suggested Ty.

"That may be a problem", said Bryn taking in the pirates starting to surround them.

"Well then, we'll just have to fight", stated Sinbad picking up the guards sword.

xxxXXXxxx

"Firouz, are you sure that your plan is going to work?" asked Doubar looking sceptical.

"I'm very sure, it's very simple", stated Firouz, "all we have to do is get the others free, and use the exploding sticks to escape. It's fool proof."

"That's what you said when we used the net on the Cyclops, and Sinbad ended up having to lead it into a swamp."

"Yes, well that was an unfortunate miscalculation." Firouz looked ahead and realised that they had come upon the pirate's camp. "I think we found the camp", he stated.

"You're right, but I think that Sinbad and the others are already free".

"Well let's go help the captain", yelled Taheeb.

Doubar, Firouz, Taheeb, and the other crewman joined the battle. Sinbad and Bryn were glad to see some of the pirates go flying for no apparent reason. Then the battle really started. Doubar had a hold of one of the pirates and was using him to take out two more. Bryn had taken one of the fallen swords and was fighting a pirate twice her size. The pirate had the upper hand until Firouz came to her aid. Wrongar was fighting three at once, but he was easily able to dispatch them using his dirks. The other two crew members were double teamed against a group of the pirates and outmatching them. Ty was fighting a pirate with an eye patch and with her magic was able to defeat him. Sinbad had been fighting two particularly ugly pirates but had moved on to the leader since defeating them.

"They just keep coming and coming", cried Bryn.

"Well then we're gonna have to run", said Doubar.

"We can't leave Sinbad", stated Ty. "Where is he anyway?"

"I believe he is fighting the leader", answered Firouz.

xxxXXXxxx

"I'm gonna cut you down and feed you to the sharks piece by piece", said the pirate captain.

"I believe you are very much mistaken, once I kill you your goons will leave", stated Sinbad.

"You might be right about my men, but you're not gonna kill me. I'm gonna kill you."

"Well we'll see about that, won't we?"

The battle between the pirates and sailors continued with no end in sight. Everyone was starting to tire, but they couldn't quit until Sinbad defeated the captain.

Sinbad and the pirate captain, Pitch, were engaged in very heated battle. It seemed they were evenly matched, but then Pitch drew first blood and gained the upper hand. Pitch brought down a hard blow and Sinbad blocked it with his sword and kicked him in the stomach. Sinbad then made a slash at Pitch with his sword and managed to catch the pirates arm. The battle continued with them matching each other blow for blow. But then Pitch tripped and Sinbad brought his sword down into the pirate's chest. His earlier prediction was right; as soon as their leader fell the other pirates went back to their ship. It was finally over and the sailors could return to their own ship.

"Let's go home", said Sinbad.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day" agreed Doubar.

End

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story.


End file.
